


Leave it to Bucky..

by BlackIris



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 05:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13991955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIris/pseuds/BlackIris
Summary: Requested by @pegasusdragontiger130. “You fell asleep in the tub?!”





	Leave it to Bucky..

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Joey99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joey99/gifts).



> Bucky has no chill, neither does Darcy  
> I may or may not have used a moment from my life for inspiration of part of this fic-and no not the tub part…  
> Un-beta'd enjoy!

Darcy sits on the couch clutching her side laughing her heart out. “Okay, okay. I’ve got one. I think you’ll like it. Back when we moved into the compound, everything was everywhere. I mean, the movers Tony hired did a good job, once they left.. well, that’s a different story.”

“Okay, so far so good.” Bucky chimes in, wiping a tear from his eye from his previous bought of laughter.

“And I moved somethings around, nothing un usual there. But then all of a sudden, Steve can’t find his helmet. So, we’re looking, and looking, and looking. And it gets to the point that I’m convinced it’s still at the tower. Steve thinks it must be some where else in the compound but can’t think of where. And then I find the damn thing. In. The. Kitchen. Sink.”

Bucky snorts, trying to suppress a laugh, shoulders bouncing before he breaks into a full laugh again.

“Seriously, he was looking for it for two hours! Couldn’t find the stupid thing. Don’t really know why he bothers; doesn’t even use a parachute half the time!”

Darcy giggles with him, remember the look of confusion and relief on Steve’s face when she had shown him the helmet resting in the sink of their kitchenette.

“Okay, your turn. I’m sure you have more of these than I do.”

“Possibly.” Bucky states, taking a deep breath to calm him laughter. “I think you’ll like this one. It was back when you were visiting Foster out in Japan. Steve had been working with these new kids. And – “

“Everyone is a new kid to you, Barnes.” Darcy chuckles.

“Mayybe.” Bucky draws out the word before continuing, his smile not faltering. “So, he’s been working with these kids sent over from Xavier’s school. Some of the bigger, stronger ones to help them with their self-control. Anyways, long story short, Steve takes a beating, we all do. Which only means one thing.”

Darcy shrugs, not fully getting at what Bucky is implying.

“Well you have to have a soak after a day like that, even I had to. Some of those kids were brutal, no finesse.”

“Like you’re subtle.” Darcy snorts, remembering what she’s heard from Clint after they were on a mission together. “Clint said –“

“That’s beside the point.” Bucky interrupts pointing a finger at her. “What I’m trying to tell you is that the fool fell asleep in the tub!”

“He what?” Darcy’s mouth hangs open in shock, her mind going blank at the mental image. “You’re serious?”

“As ever! I haven’t seen him that tired since he was scrawny!” Bucky manages to laugh out.

Bucky’s robust laughter is infectious and Darcy soon joins him.

“I wish you took a picture, I’d love to have seen that!” Darcy says trying to calm her breaths.

“I would have, I really would have, but I was laughing too hard to move. Punk fell asleep. In the, in the ice bath!” Bucky barely gets out his words between deep belly laughs

The revelation shocks Darcy to silence, her eyes growing round. “Really Barnes? Of all people.. of course you’d think that was funny!”

Darcy gets off the couch and storms out.

“Oh, come on, doll! Not even the Winter Soldier has fallen asleep in an ice bath!” He cackles, falling off the arm chair in hysterics.

Darcy marches up to Steve, face set in determination, and pokes him once in his broad chest. “Hey.”

“Hey, Darce. Wha-what’s wrong?” Steve is immediately confused at her demeanor.

“You. You’re coming with me.” She grabs his hand and starts walking out of the room, leaving Sam giggling as Steve lets her drag him away.

“Darce, baby, tell me what’s going on.” He pulls her to a stop in the hall, spinning her to face him. His eyes full of concern.

****“You fell asleep in the tub!?”** **

“What?’ Confusion morphs into irritation. “Bucky told you?”

“Yes!” Darcy says, spinning on her heel and continuing her quick march towards their shared rooms.

Steve sighs in surrender, letting Darcy yet again pull him along.

When they get to their rooms, Darcy motions toward the bed for Steve to sit before disappearing into their ensuite bathroom.

“Don’t move, and don’t fall asleep!”

Minutes go by without Steve realizing it. He simply sits on the bed, lightly shaking his head at the memory of being woken by a hysterical Bucky doubled over in both pain from laughing and from the training session with Xavier’s students.

Darcy clears her throat, drawing his attention. He looks up to her, a small smile forms on his lips as he sees that she doesn’t seem to be as riled up as moments before. She moves to stand between his legs and gently takes his face in her hands.

“I know ice water does basically nothing to you.. and, and you can fall asleep  _literally_ anywhere. I should have made a bet with Clint or something. But if you’re going to fall asleep in a tub, it shouldn’t be in a freakin’ ice bath you big dork!” Darcy places a kiss to his forehead, pulling his face to her chest to hug him close.

He wraps his arms around her, melting into her embrace. “You worry too much, Darce.”

Darcy hums defectively, threading her fingers through his hair. Tugging gently, she brings his gaze to meet hers. “Wanna let me show you how much fun a hot bath can be?”

Steve’s soft grin turns wicked, “I have a feeling if I do, I won’t be falling asleep.”

“You fall asleep now and an ice bath will be the least of your concerns.” Darcy says, arches a brow at him in further warning, making him sit up straight.

“Yes, ma’am.” 


End file.
